United by Force
by Technodruid
Summary: An unusual group of citizens of a galaxy far, far away. When the Republic was at an fragile peace with the Sith Empire, several millenia before the history of the films.
1. Chapter 1 - Tailgunner

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

* * *

"INCOMING!"

That scream and the slight vertigo sensation of her ground turned into the ceiling and back to being her ground three times were all the warnings Satlasa had. Her training and quick wits were all that kept her at her feet. Unshaken, the Zabrak commando rushed to the ship's bridge.

"What's going on, smuggler?" asked the soldier to the ship's captain, with her usual commanding tone.

"Imps, love, that's what's goin' on!" screamed back a full figured Togruta, the Captain of the ship. "Would you mind going up on my lovely sky dome and sand our greetings?"

Without a second word, Satlasa darted to the cannon tower stairs on the center of the XS-Stock light freighter. She climbed the metal stair in a couple of jumps and was seated and had the headphone in her head in a matter of seconds. The HSG-67 double barreled laser cannon controllers are not much different from other laser cannons, and with just a few switches, clicks and movements on the sticks, and the trooper was shooting back at the Imperial Interceptors.

"Focus the shield deflectors on the back of the ship, baby!" Namaara commanded Corso Riggs, seated on the co-pilot chair.

"Ay, Captain!" answered the dark-haired human, without hiding the affection in his tone.

"And, if you are feeling a bit left out after Satty-girl, you can fire our front cannons as well. There are some Interceptors needing your attention." said the captain to his second in command.

The light freighter rocketed side to side a couple times, and several sparks jumped on the navigation panel. The sound of the blasters being reflected from the shield was echoing inside the ship, and a cute and full of sarcasm came from the intercom.

"Cap, I think someone is not happy with our new cargo... Can you see into that, please?"

"Risha, darling, they never hailed us, on the first place. And take care of our guest, if you please. I think our friends will not be very happy if we lost her. And I, myself, will be a tad unhappy." Answered the captain to the female human on the intercom.

Looking at the radar, Satlasa saw that two of the several - six? Seven? All the fuss rended her unable to be sure - Imperial spaceships were already destroyed, and she thanked mentally the commando for her amazing efficacy.

"Hey, be careful with Camilla, Zabrak! She's a lady!" screamed Corso on the comm.

"Who's Camilla, soldier?" answered Satlasa, from the tower cannon.

"It's the cannon where you are, darl'. He does that, naming cannons, and..." started to answer the captain, being cut shut by several new spark explosions on the consoles.

"This ship will tear in half, captain!" answered the commando, rolling her eyes on the idea of naming the weapons.

"She can handle a couple shots, Satty-girl. We've been on worst situations." said the freighter pilot, swerving to avoid two missiles fired from somewhere. "Missiles, Imps? That's not cool... Corso..?"

"On it, cap!" Answered the second in command, already controlling the target system of the missile launcher of the freighter. "Theobald is lock and loaded!"

"Theobald? Really?" came a comment from the Zabrak from the intercom.

* * *

The freighter rocketed a little more; all the while the front and tower cannons answered the fire from the attacking Imperial Interceptors coming from different sides, trying to stop the fugitives flee from Alderaan. The captain of the ship knew Nar Shaddaa, the "smuggler's moon" of the Hutta planet, as the back of her hand, as usually smugglers and other scoundrels do, and the Imperial new that.

"I was about to tell you to be more careful with the freighter, pilots, but you are being so amazingly inefficient that I don't even mind if you are being killed. I'm almost enjoying the spectacle."

The Rattataki seated on the X70-B Phantom pilot seat, watching the space combat unfold are indeed enjoying the dogfight. She had to compliment the pilot of the freighter, and the one on the cannon tower. They were doing a great job for the Imperial fleet, cutting down these useless pilots. But she cannot denied the ship's crew are indeed very good at their job. She expected the small fleet to, at least, herd the freighter to somewhere else than Nar Shaddaa. And that's about to happen, as the fight unfolded on the strategic map in front of her.

* * *

"They hit one of our engines, captain!" warned Corso, covering her face from the sparks on the console in front of them. "Theobald's controls are fried as well."

"Hold on, everybody! It's time do end this!" Answered Satlasa to him and the others on the internal comm.

The Troguta pulled the thrust controllers all back and pushed the steering levers all way back, making the light freighter to flip nose-down abruptly. The stress on the ship was heard and feel on the hull, while Satlasa shoot down two other Imperial ships during the harsh evasive maneuver. When the ship was facing Alderaan again, Satlasa righted the controllers and pushed the thrusters all forward, rocketing her ship towards the beautiful planet. "If we cannot escape from Alderaan..."

"Corso, when I say when, you put the deflector all way to the front, ok?"

"But we will be shred from the incoming lasers, cap!" answered the co-pilot, already preparing to execute the order.

"No, we won't, baby!" replied Satlasa, while the freighter entered the planet atmosphere nose-down, repeating 'hold on baby... one last maneuver...' between her lips, to the ship.

* * *

The Interceptors stopped shooting at the freighter as it did the insane maneuver. Sure, this maneuver did make one Interceptor fire at another one, leaving only two of the original seven-fleet Interceptors. These two left were ordered to fall back and do not enter the Alderaan space, as their leader, on the Phantom starship stated she will take care of this business now. They were to go back to the Imperial Fleet and live in shame of their failure.

Commander Asakia decided that it will be better if she take care of the kidnappers herself. Usually this was the better course of action, but some very high seated Sith make demands, and she had to oblige. Thank the Emperor the small fleet was incompetent, so she could get rid of them.

* * *

"NOW!" Screamed Namaara.

"Yes, Cap!" answered Corso, setting the deflector shields full front, and holding on the spark-flying console as best as he could.

The Togruta, pulled the flight stick to her with both hands, while kicking the thruster controller full forwards on the console, tilting it a little.

The ship instruments started all flashing and screaming, as the ship trembled, the hull making snap and cracks sounds, and a loud thud were heard inside the ship. The ship righted the flight from head down to horizontal flight with an huge effort, missing the ground for a few meters, while crashing and breaking columns of ice and snow, as the ship swerved around a big and snow-covered mountain and finally crashing into a pine forest border, crashing several of the tall trees on the process, and finally landing with a heavy collision.

The ship went dark as soon as the crew hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 – Help

Sparks flew from everywhere on the ship, but all fires were extinct before they did much damage. Namaara, one hand on the side of her torso, over a blotch of blood, used her free hand to climb over the pilot seat of the freighter. The ship was a bit tilted on the port side, as far as she could check at that moment. She could hear some moans from the crew and several hisses and clanging from the ship.

"That went well, right, cap?" Corso voice, audible shaken, appeared from her side.

"Better than expected, considering…" answered the Togruta, with a faint smile.

Corso, with a small fillet of blood down his temple, picked up some medical equipment on his pocket, pressed some buttons, aimed on Namaara and then read the results. An expression of relief appeared on his face, and that was all info the captain needed on that moment.

"Are you ok, Corso?" said the captain, passing a hand to wipe the fillet of blood of his face, and then helping him to stay on his feet.

"Of course I am, captain. You shouldn't worry about me." He answered with the bright smile of his. "Let's check Risha and the others. I'm worried."

"Of course you are, luv… Of course…" answered the girl, rolling her eyes.

As they left the bridge, with all its blinking lights and flying sparks, they found an arm under a pile of debris. The white and orange heavy armor on it identify her owner as Satlasa, the commando. Corso and Namaara tried to lift some of the debris, but it showed to be too much for them. The captain kneeled beside the arm, and touched the hand, felling a bit sorry for the loss, when the Zabrak's hand closed on her.

"She's still alive, Corso. But I'm not sure how can we help her." Started the Togruta, looking at the pile of debris – spaceship panel parts, part of trunks from the forest where they landed, stone and ice.

"Maybe I can help." said a voice from the back of the ship.

"I'm not sure how, but do it, sis, if you can." Answered the captain.

The newcomer – a smaller Togruta, comparing to Namaara, with reddish features but still remarkably similar to the captain – nodded and looked at the debris, and raised both hands. As she did so, lightning streaks started up and down her arms, and her look intensified. As following her arms movement, the debris – metal, wood and stone alike – started to rise and freed the Zabrak.

Corso and Namaara went to the soldier and removed from below the floating debris, and the smaller Togruta let the debris go down again.

"I kinda imagine only Jedi's could do that, milady." Corso said to the newcomer. "Thanks, anyway."

"You have a lot to learn yet, human. But I'll not spill it to you." Answered the other. "Anyway, keep helping her, I have a feeling I… we will need her soon."

"I'll check Risha, luv. Come, sis." Said Namaara, helping Corso laying Satlasa on the floor, so he can medical check her.

As the two Togrutas left the entrance of the bridge, Corso went on examining the Zabrak. His equipment showed she had several bruises beneath the plating armor, but he could not detect any fractures or internal injuries.

"It seems the Force was with you, commander." Said the second in command, wiping her face as well as he could. "You seem a bit beaten, thou…"

"Your captain has amazing flight skills, boy…" the Zabrak manage to say, still feeling like she was trampled by Banthas.

"Yes, she does have. I could pass the day telling stories about that." Answered Corso, looking at the Togruta direction. "Now, let me take off this armor, commander, so I can treat you as you deserve."

"One finger away of where it should be, soldier, and it will be the last time you'll see that finger. Do you copy?" replied the Zabrak, letting the now frightened corsair help her of the body armor.

* * *

The two Togrutas went to the cargo bay. They had to move several pieces of metal and debris, but they were able to get there. After a rewiring on the door controls, Namaara was able to open the access to the cargo bay. On the floor, the brow-haired human was getting up, looking all around her.

"Well, it seems the Cargo Bay is more or less intact, captain." Greeted Risha. "Our new cargo seems to be intact, anyway."

"I could not be any happier with your zeal, human." Replied the smaller Togruta.

"She's in better conditions than the ship, Risha. And I'm glad you are ok." Said Namaara. "I'll need you and Corso to look after the ship and, maybe, Satlasa."

"Going for a trip, captain? Don't let our friend wander alone, right?" answered the human.

"Don't worry about me, pirate." Replied the red Togruta. "I can care of myself. I can show you, if you want to."

"No need to do this, sis." Intervened Namaara. "Let's recon our position."

* * *

On the outside, after more rewiring in door controllers, the ship seemed to be more or less intact. The front was better than expected, which meant Corso was able to command the shield with precision. The left site of the ship was the more damaged. The front-faced cannon was destroyed, and there was several cuts on the hull. None of them extreme, as the Cargo Bay integrity indicated, but the hull will not handle a second fight like that one. The landing gear was not folded out, and that explained why the ship was tilted.

The starport side was more or less ok. There was some bruising, but nothing to worry about. Both the ground access – the one they used to left the ship – and the docking access are intact. The only place there was a really concern was on the backside of the freighter.

The left thruster was gone. On it's place, only junk-parts of a once powerful engine. The right one seemed to be ok, but the enemy fighters aimed for it too: all around both engines showed signs of the intense fight.

"Great! Just frekkin' great!" cried Namaara, going for her hand communicator. "Now I have to buy a new engine! And in a Republic controlled planet! Corso!"

The image of Namaara's head appeared at once on the comms panel. It was jugged to the side, as the comms were hanging from the console by its wiring. Corso was not sure if he heard his name from outside of the ship or from the comm. But he was sure Namaara was pissed.

"Yes, cap! I'm not doing anything wrong!" answered the boy, realizing he has the Zabrak on his arms, as he was helping her sit on the co-pilot chair. "I swear we did not did…"

"Corso, we will need a new engine!" said the captain, ignoring the fact the boy was almost as red as the other Togruta. "I'll see into it. You and Risha will repair the ship as best as possible. I want it to be ready for a new engine, and ready to fly before that, am I clear?"

"Ay, Captain!" answered Corso, fully aware of how mad her captain was.

"Satty, darling, how are you?" the floating head turned a bit to the side. "Can you walk? Fight? Have a drink with me later?"

"I've seen worst days on my life, Captain." Answered the Zabrak, righting herself up as the boy let her go. "I'll be able to fight as soon as I get my gear back. Give me some minutes and I'll meet you soon."

Half an hour later, two Togrutas and a Zabrak left the ship on the capable hands of Corso Riggs and Risha to clean the site. The three went west, heading for some outpost to get some information about where they were and where to go. Namaara and Sattlasa decided they should head to the House Organa to ask for help.


	3. Chapter 3 – Family Tree

"I don't think it will be a good idea, captain."

"I have to agree with your sister, Namaara." Agreed the Zabrak.

Namaara, the the big and curvaceous Togruta, wearing her battered jacket made of Bantha leather, gray and dark-red pants and low boots, gave a half turn, to look to her companions. Her hands went absently to her hips, really near the two blasters hanging low on her belt. Corso always say she should wear some hat, even if he's fully aware her montrals - he always call them horns –rend this task impossible.

"Ok, let's palaver, then, girls." Answered the captain. "It's that simple, right? We three go to House Organna, try to buy us an engine to my freighter and, if that is impossible, we just try other… hmm… venues. What's not going to work?"

The large Zabrak stepped forward, as her training as a military made her. She wear the medium-heavy white and orange armor of the Havoc Squad, over a dark grey overall. On a heavy-duty bandolier over her shoulder, there was an large blaster cannon. That weapon could convince most people on doing what Satlasa ordered on looks alone. She always speaks with command tone, even when she was not commanding anyone, and her low tone voice added a lot to this effect.

"We are going to a Republic allied region. House Organa is powerful, and I don't think we can approach their premises with her at our side." Said the commando, pointing at the other Togruta.

The Togruta, although smaller than the other two girls, righted herself and took a little step toward the two. She felt like a child between them, even considering her crimson montrals going a couple centimeters above the Zabrak's head. Her reddish face was calm, but her eyes showed a hint of exasperation. That, adding to the dark-grey and red robes and cape that marked a Force adept – a Sith Inquisitor. The fact she was not carrying any weapon does not reduced the real sense of danger she posed.

"If you prefer, commando, I could wait here." The Sith said, fluttering her eyes with false cuteness

"Look, Hulleen." Answered Satlasa, taking a deep breath. "You know I'm grateful of your help on the ship, but do not test me. You are not the first Sith I've met, and most unlikely to be the last one."

"Ok, ok, I'll behave, mom." Answered the Sith, and kept the rest of the retort to herself. She was not proud of helping the Republic commando, but it did not bothered her much.

"Will it help, Satty, if we cuff my sister and she looked like a prisoner?" said the captain, raising a hand to the smaller Togruta in a 'don't speak now' manner. "We could feign her being a prisoner, your prisoner, while we stay on House Organa palace. I'm sure they will treat her well enough if you say you are the one responsible to her safety on behalf of the Republic."

"I guess so, but I don't like to work on gamble, captain. You know that." Answered the Zabrak, looking from one sister to another. "But I think they might treat her well if she's my prisoner."

"Does the prisoner have a saying on that?" spoke the smaller Togruta. "You know, I'm a bit allergic to cuffs, and I don't think people will just let me pass, even if I'm cuffed, when they see me walking pride and unharmed on the great halls of House Organa, Republic allied government."

"Well, sis, you'll have to let your ego pass on the cuffs." Answered Namaara. "It's the only way I see they let you through. I'll try not cuff you very tight. And yeah, maybe there will be some fruits flying in your general direction. But you can endure that, right?"

"I can try, but I make no promises, Namaara." Replied the Sith, raising her hands together in front of her, towards Satlasa.

"And I know someone…" said Namaara, looking the other two working on the cuffs.

"Of course you know, Namaara." Answered the Zabrak, looping the Sith arms with a click. "Why would you not know someone?"

"Well, you know I wander, right? But no, it's not how you think it is. Sadly, I might say". Replied the Togruta. "It's a Jedi that…"

"Great! Jus' great!" interrupt the Sith Togruta. "I'm cuffed, with a huge-as-a-mountain Zabrak with a blaster cannon the size of a battleship, and now you want to call a Master Jedi?! Are you really trying to save me, sister? I think I was better as a slave…"

"Calm down, sister!" said the captain, her hand went to the back of her belt as the instinct kicked in, but she let it go when touched the criogrenade. "Calm down. I'll not call a warrior, but a sage one. She talks more than she fights."

"That you know, right? Have you ever saw this Jedi dealing with a Sith?" the Togruta was becoming more and more uneasy with her hands bonded together. "She will kill me on sight, that's how they do. Or will try, at least. But I think you could always give me back my weapon…"

"Don't even think about it, Sith!" said Satlasa, her hand already on the butt of her sidearm blaster. "You have already agreed you would carry no weapons. And I know you don't need it, you don't have to say."

"It's so good to work with people that really trust each other…" said the Sith, knowing it was pointless to argue. "Your lovers are always that bossy, sis?"

"Not all of them." Answered the larger Togruta, with a wink. "I like to vary a little. But don't worry, Hull, I can guarantee my friend here, and even the Jedi one, will not hurt you. Think of me as the walking Treat of Coruscant."

The two sisters looked each other for a couple instants and then bursted into a loud laugh. Even the stoic Satlasa started to smile. She doesn't share the family bond the two Togrutas had, but the image of a walking treat was not beyond her small imagination. And a bit of relief passed on her mind, having some Jedi at her side. Warrior or not, a Jedi could help a lot to hold the Sith if she broke the agreement they had when Namaara brought her aboard the freighter.

* * *

The tall dark-skinned human, wearing the royal uniform of the House Organa hailed Satlasa on the entrance of the canteen. They have almost the same stature, and the humans war a bit large, and Namaara could not avoid biting her lower lip. Hulleen noticed that a let a small 'humpf' as in a suppressed laughter. Her sister had no limits, it seemed.

The two soldiers talked a little, and then the royal guard left. The Zabrak went back to the table where the sisters were seated. Namaara had some colorful drink in her hand, and Hulleen just a glass of water on the table. The water glass was almost full, and both drink glasses on the table were empty, with the third one on the smuggler's hand almost gone.

"I think lady luck is on your side, Namaara." Said the commando. "It seems your paladin friend is here in Alderaan. She's away, negotiating with some gang, as they usually refer to her dealing with enemies of the House Organa."

"Just great…" commented Hulleen, rolling her eyes.

"Never asked your opinion, prisoner." Said the smuggler to the Sith. "And that's great news, indeed. I'm pretty sure Jedi Master Aishameriane will be invaluable in our mission."


	4. Chapter 4 - Peace Sells

"That was amazing, don't you think?" said the taller Rattataki to her companion.

"It's really something you don't see every day, Asakia." Answered the smaller one. "The pilot got the moves, indeed. Too bad we have to kill him. I would love to…"

"Nobody said we will kill the pilot." Interrupt the Rattataki called Asakia. "We might have to, but no one said we must."

"Oh, that's good news." the smaller one clapped her hands together, her face showing an array of ideas forming up.

"Take it easy, Kaliyo. We have a job to do, remember?" started the taller one. "First thing we have to do is to follow the freighter. Our contractor said he doesn't need the details, only the results, and never mentioned anything else."

"Amazing how you make it sound fun putting it that way." Answered Kaliyo. "So, let's get going, shall we?"

With a nod, Asakia turned to the pilot console of her ship in front of her. The X70B Phantom-class starship was in stand-by mode, waiting for starting the flight mode again. A couple switches and buttons did the trick, and the Imperial starship darted to the planet below, Alderaan.

* * *

"I ordered the target to be killed, alien!" snapped the guy in the large holocom of the Phantom.

"I remember not you saying kill, Overseer." Answered Asakia. "I'm pretty sure you were very cautious of using this word."

"Hear me well, alien scum… I want" retorted the tattooed human on the holocom, her image flicking from the distant Korriban.

"Call her alien OR scum, dear Overseer, and you might regret you have a tongue." Interrupt Kaliyo. "We don't like to be treated as one of your concubines…"

"I treat you the way I want to, you idiot." Answered the Overseer. "I'm a Sith teacher, and I demand you be quiet."

"Keep treating us like that, human, and maybe you will be our next target." Answered Asakia, keeping the voice calm and clear. "And this we would do for free. Or did you forget that you were not supposed to hire Imperial Forces to personal vendettas?"

"It's not a vendetta, as you said." Answered the human, his tone a bit lower. "It's a mission for the Sith Empire…"

"Oh, it's a vendetta, petty human." Said the smaller Rattataki. "Or do you think we don't know who's you precious target?"

"Erm… Do it quietly, do it soon. Harkun out." Cut the human overseer.

The two female Rattataki looked at each other. The smaller one, using red and black leather clothes, with a hooded overall, with tattooed jaw and eyelids, sighted. Asakia, thin framed as the other one, even if taller, full dressed as a Imperial Pilot in medium armor also in red and black, sighted back. Her numerous silvery chains, piercings and earrings waved back and forth a little, on her bald head.

"This little man is exasperating… How about we kill him later, Asakia?" said Kaliyo, sitting on the holocom console.

"No… He's an idiot, for sure, but he pays well." Answered the taller one, approaching her co-pilot. "And we could use a bit extra credits while on mission. It helps buying the little gifts you love so much, huh?"

"That's true." Answered the smaller Rattataki, putting her hands on the other hips. "And it's been a while since the last one, if memory still serves."

"You say so?" leaned the taller one, biting her lip piercing, to the other one.

* * *

Some time later, on the armory of the Phantom-class starship, Asakia was cleaning and reassembling their weapons. Both her sniper rifle and Kaliyo blaster rifle were in pristine conditions, but it was a ritual the Rattataki developed over the years. Even her vibroknife should be cleaned before she stepped out of the ship.

Kaliyo was on the other room, where some plants and bio-containers should have be taken care of. It was started as a hobby for the two Rattataki, to synthesize some stimpacks to enhance their battle performance, and it developed in a full biochem specialization, that was a hobby and a profitable venue for them. They do not deal with spice – that was for the lower citizens of the Sith Empire – but they do loved to try and error the bio forms they encounter or trade.

"We should first meet the House Ulgo's first general, Kaliyo." The taller Rattataki said, handing the blaster rifle to the other one. "Even if we are not on official business now, it will be better if we do find something official to do here."

"Smart as ever, boss." Answered Kaliyo, picking up the weapon, strapping on her shoulder and handing the other one some stimpacks. "Here's some help, just in case."

"Roger that." Replied the taller one, putting the stims on one of the several pockets on her suit. "Let's talk with old contacts of mine, then. I'm sure some of them will be very pleased to see me, and most eager to find something useful for us to do."

"I've heard Alderaan houses were in peace." Said Kaliyo. "I don't think we could be very useful here now."

"There's a cost on peace, my dear." Answered the taller woman. "And there's always someone willing to pay the price. Anyway, Ulgos crowned themselves a while ago, when the original rulers of Alderaan died. And no, I have nothing to do with that, before you ask."

"So, the House Ulgo is the most powerful of oh-so-many Houses, right?" said the smaller one. "You are very well connected, then. I'm lucky to be with you."

"Lucky have nothing to do with that, and you know it." Replied Asakia. "And yes, I'm well connected with Ulgos, but that made me a bit of a target for most of the other Houses. We may need to stay a bit further from our prize, for now."

"Or, maybe, we could play with the ones on the freighter." Proposed Kaliyo. "They are so lonely, I'm sure of it!"

"Let's call it plan B, ok?" agreed the leader. "Now, let's get going. We could refuel the ship and restock, too."

Asakia pressed the comm channel on the pilot's seat, and hailed the House Ulgo's ship port tower.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mysterious Ways

The cantina was with the regular folk – some smugglers, several army man and one or another droid – and the music was pumping out of the sound system. A quick scan, something that everyone should do when entering a cantina, no matter where it is, showed that almost everyone have his blaster. Of course, some blasters were concealed, but the targeting system of her eye usually recognizes the pattern of concealed weapons with ease.

A quick tap on her left auricular implant limited the ambient music to a minimum, so the human could focus on the ambient sound. Not that the Jedi Master does not appreciated music, but cantinas had the music loud for a reason.

Her surrounding checked and noted, the tall woman fully entered the cantina, removing her dark brown hood and letting it fall back of the cape, revealing red-as-fire hairs, tied in a high ponytail, a face hard and serene at the same time, with the left eye of a emerald green. The right eye had a cybernetic implant, covering the orbit of the eyeball, but letting the diagonal scar appearing. Both ears were intact, and both were covered by cybernetic implants. There was a thin implant on the left eyebrow, but all and all, the girl was pretty.

Her figure was concealed under the dark brown robe, but it was possible to see that she was using some kind of light armor beneath the robe, and there was a decorated hilt of a lightsaber hanging on her hip. She used very little makeup, and almost no earrings or other jewelry, but still all eyes turned into her when she entered, and almost chatting ceased, followed only by the usual murmur of people commenting on the newcomer.

Aishameriane was used to that reaction, and usually didn't pay attention to that. She had found the person she was looking for, and the only possible threat on the place – besides the usual ones, of course – was beside the person she went to see.

"Captain Namaara, is good to see you in good health." Greeted the Jedi Master, closing in to the table where the smuggler was and bowing with both hands together to each of the table occupants. "And it's good to see you again, Commander Satlasa. I see you have a new company as well."

"Master Aisha, luv, is always a pleasure meeting you!" answered the tall Togruta, removing her leg from over the brace of the chair she was.

"Jedi Master Aishameriane, sir. Nice to meet you in good health as well." Replied the Zabrak, rising up and saluting the newcomer. "This is Hulleen, a prisoner of mine."

Aishameriane rised one of her brows when hearing the word 'prisoner', but saluted the smaller Togruta with the same care used to the other two.

"Jedi Master Aishameriane, Sith Lady Hulleen." Greeted the Jedi to the Sith. "I hope you are being well treated here, and equally hope we meet well."

The Sith Inquisitor rised carefully, and mimic the gesture of the Jedi, appearing to be sincere all the way.

"We meet well indeed, Master Jedi." Answered the Sith, with a smile. "I can't complain about all this, except being a prisoner."

"We believed it was for the best, sir." The Zabrak intervened. "After all, we are in a Republic area, and they will not like to see an Imperial roaming free."

"I see. Maybe it was for the best, but now you can release her, if she promises she will behave and stay with us at all times." Replied the Jedi Master.

"I'll be a nice and fluffy girl, Master Jedi." Said the Togruta, rising her tied hands to Satlasa. "If I wanted to run, or to fight with anyone here, I would have done it already."

"Fair enough." The human said. "I see you do not carry any weapons now. I don't believe you need it, but it was smart enough not to carry one around here. So, what is this all about?"

"For starters, I need a new engine to my freighter." Started Namaara. "You see, someone was really into my little sister here, so they send the message using turbolasers on my ship."

"Ok, hold on a little." Interrupt the Jedi, rising a hand. "Now you have a sister, of is it one of your associates? Sometimes it's hard even for me to be sure of your language, captain. And your freighter was chased and hit? In Alderaan space?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were not there." Said Namaara, rising a hand to the bartender to order another round of drinks to the table. "You see, I have a sister for years, but only recently I could track her down. Of course I had to go here and there but, the point is, yeah, she's my little sister."

The bartender approached, a bit suspicious of the sudden lack of talk between the four girls, but he put the drinks in front of each one and left, saying nothing, only giving a little wink to the smuggler.

"But you are not Force sensitive, captain." Continued the Jedi, after a while. "I can sense she is, and I can sense she is or could be very strong on the ways of the Force. Or did you hide this from everyone."

"I am as Force sensitive as Satty here, baby." Answered the Togruta, pointing to the Zabrak with her glass. "But yeah, she is quite strong of magic stuff. But I recon not all sibling have to be equally gifted, huh?"

"No, not at all. You are right about it, captain." Replied the human. "Usually siblings have the same gift, as you put it, but not always. So ok, let's move on. Hulleen, am I right to assume you were instructed on the Sith ways of the Force, right?"

"Yes, I was ordered Sith Inquisitor on a Sith Academy." Hullen agreed. "But I'm not betraying the location or any names, Jedi Master."

"I'm not asking to." Answered Aishameriane. "Sorry if you understand as that. I'm just trying to collect the facts, before you tell me what do you need me to do."

So, the Sith explained how she was enslaved as a little girl, the same way Namaara did. The now captain was fortunate enough to escape early from their captors, but they have parted ways way before the older sister break free from the Hutt that enslaved her on Hutta. Namaara escaped on a smuggler ship, but Hulleen was taken away for another place, the planet Korriban. There, she was used to scavenge for artifacts, gems and anything else her masters wanted to. And that was the nice part, of course. She was a beautiful Togruta, as her sister, so she moved from owner to owner until she will herself out, when discovered the power of the Force.

Namaara, as a fugitive, had to run for years, learning how to take care of herself on the streets of oh-so-many planets, before arrive on Nar Shaddaah, where she finally discovered all her history – and his sister's – as a slave and plotted her revenge. But this is a history for another time.

"I aim to go to Nar Shaddaah with her now, Aisha, dear." Finished Namaara. "But we think there's some Imp behind us. Well, behind her, but we are all a bit involved."

"And that's where the engine problem, Master Jedi." Said Satlasa. "We were leaving here, where we found the Sith Inquisitor."

"I was the one recognizing something on my sister." The Sith said. "We were on different sides of a skirmish, but I could sense something familiar on her. Try to imagine the face of this commando when I offered peace and shut of my lightsaber."

"I have to admit I almost took the chance to hit her with everything I had." Concluded the Zabrak. "But I could not attack someone offering peace. And, besides her being Sith, I could see she meant that, it was not a ruse."

"Anyway, since I vanished from Imperial radar during a mission, it was only a matter of time for them to send someone after me." Concluded the Sith. "I am, after all, a Sith Inquisitor and, even if I'm not as highly ranked as you sensibly are, Jedi Master, I do have intel that Republic wants so badly."

"And I assume you are not willing to cooperate with the Republic." Questioned Aishameriane.

"Not at all." Answered Hulleen. "You see. Even if they mistreat me at some points, I still am an Sith, and I am an Imperial Sith Inquisitor. It would not be grateful from my part to do that to someone that taught and nurtured me. I'm sure you can understand, Jedi Master."

"I can understand, all right. Even if I'm sure we could work around this situation, I believe you are free to choose your destiny." Replied the Jedi. "I can sense you have Dark in your heart, but I can also see Light in you. You are indeed something very, very interesting, Sith Lady."

"You know, darl'? I think this is the start of an amazing friendship." Said the smuggler, with a smile on her face. "Maybe someday this could appear in a holonovel."

"And what about you, commander? Where do you fit in on this? I know your heart and soul are devoted to the Republic." Aishameriane asked Satlasa.

"Mine is a very strange position, sir. I agree with you that Hulleen seems to be an odd enemy." Answered the Zabrak, after some consideration. "She offered peace, and a real offer of peace from an enemy should be respected. She also agreed on walking here on cuffs, and that says a lot about her pride as a Sith warrior. I am confused, sir. Can I ask you for a favor, sir?

"Yes, and stop calling me 'sir', commander." Answered Aishameriane with a smile.

"Could you tell me if I can trust her or should I be on guard all time around her?"

"That's something I could not assure you." Replied truthfully the Jedi. "I can sense Light and Dark on her. I like to believe she will rely on the Light side when with us – or at least when with captain Namaara – but I can't tell you to take your hand of your gun. What I can tell is this: trust the Force."

"I trust my blaster, my training and your judgement, Jedi Master." Pondered Satlasa. "I'll give her a chance, then. It seems to be the right thing to do."

"Besides, Satty, she saved your life, didn't she?" said the captain, with a grim.

"A Sith saving a live other than herself? That's unheard of, right?" mocked Hulleen. "But yeah, I did save you back then."

"That's something I would like to hear, if you please." Said the Jedi Master, finally getting the glass in front of her, sipping a little and leaning back on the table.


	6. Chapter 6 - Seek & Destroy

Captain Namaara was heading back to the table when her intercom blinked. It was Corso, of course, asking if the girls are ok, and with some good news.

"So, captain, we were looking into the damaged thruster, and Risha figured out a way to use most of it again." Explained the second in command. "But we will need some parts, anyway. Some a bit expensive. But hey, we won't need to tow you lovely ship, cap!"

"That's good news, baby." Answered back the Togruta. "Send to my datapad the parts you'll need, and I'll take care of this. You should check to see if there's a way to fix the mounted cannon, sugar. We still might need that, you know?"

"Oh, yeah… that…" replied Corso, with a shamed tone. "Yes, of course! We will check it, but don't give it too much hope. After all, it collapsed over Satlasa, remember? Speaking of her, is she ok? Does she need something or…"

"Yeah, she's fine. I'll tell her you miss her, ok?" cut Namaara. "Try your best about the cannon. Captain out."

"No, I don't mean…" Corso started to say, but was cut mid sentence.

Looking in the datapad the list Corso provided, Namaara sit on the table complaining a lot about what they will need to take off again. The complaining was not made with nice words, hinting the smuggler bill will be high, which was greeted with a "Language!" from the now more relaxed Jedi.

"Really? 'Language', Aisha?" replied, a bit incredule, the Togruta. "All this years and you still keep paying attention to my mouth, huh?"

The Jedi's face assumed a hint of reddish hue, but it last just a couple seconds. She felt on the ever witty smuggler word play again. But the nice moment was gone when the captain showed the list of parts.

"This is going to be expensive, I think." Said the Jedi Master. "I'm not familiar with the prices in Alderaan Ship Market, but I know it's not the cheaper planet on the known galaxy."

"I could try the House Thul, if you like, sis." Suggested the younger Togruta.

"Not at all, Hulleen." Intervened Satlasa. "I'm not letting you going back to Imperial reach."

"Do you not trust me still, soldier?" asked Hulleen. "After all the help I provided and even with a mighty Master Jedi on my side?"

"I don't want to have to rescue you from them, after all the trouble." Answered the Zabrak.

"So you do love me! I'm so glad!" replied Hulleen, with a mock tone of joyful. "But you do have a point. I'm sure the Interceptors were not trying to kill my sis, but to catch me."

"That's my thought, milady." Replied Satlasa. "We most likely would be able to rescue you, but it would be an unnecessary risk. Resource and time consuming too. I prefer to spend both on the freighter to get us out of here."

"We could buy it outworld, but I have only one freighter." Said Namaara. "And it's not suited to fly at this moment. Aisha, dear, can you help me on this?"

"I think I can, Namaara." Answered the Jedi. "My spaceship is on the orbital station, but I think we could go over there and use my Corvette. I don't think the Jedi Order would mind I using it to help you."

"Or we could use someone else's ship to do that, from your orbital station." Suggested the Sith.

"To hire someone, you meant, right?" asked Aishameriane.

"Yeah, yeah… that." Answered Hulleen, winking. "Old habits die hard, I'm sorry."

"So, that's a plan. Let's find some smuggler to help this smuggler." Cut the captain. "Thanks for offering your beautiful ship, darling, but I guess lil' sis' is right. Maybe we should keep the Jedi Order, and even the Republic, out of this for a while."

"I don't think the way this course of action is leading us." Said the commando. "Remember we are still Republicans. Well, except for Lady Hulleen, for now."

"We are not hiding her from the Rep, Satty." Argued the older sister. "We are just trying to do it with the less complications we can."

"I think I owe her this, anyway." Pondered the Zabrak. "Ok, let's do it. But I think it's better if I shed my armor and use civilian clothes. And I think Lady Hulleen should do this as well."

"Now we are talking, Satty girl!" replied the younger Togruta, starting to sound more like her sister already. "But I'll not change clothes. I can't – and won't – hide myself anyway. People are already aware I'm your prisoner, and I don't need anymore staring than there's already."

As a proof that the staring was true, all the sudden a commotion started to rise on the other side of the cantina. In a split of second, the sound of a blaster being shot was heard, followed by the sound of a lightsaber being activated, the characteristic sound of a blaster shot being reflected by a lightsaber. In the end of said second, the chair where Aishameriane was seated hit the floor a couple meter from her feet, and she was flipping her lightsaber and leaving it behind her, assuming a battle instance, with the open right hand in front of her, her left one holding the green lightsaber behind her body and the knees a bit bent.

The sound of the body hitting the floor came a couple seconds later. The human laying on the floor was killed by his own blaster shot – the small blaster still in his hands attested that. The little crowd around the fallen kept looking from the corpse to the Jedi, trying to understand what happened. Most of them had her mouth open, amazed with the speed of the events, even if not truly understand them.

"I am the Paladin of the House Organa, as you well know." Spoke Aishameriane, relaxing the fight instance, but with her lightsaber still humming on her hand. "I will not accept any attempt of violence towards me or my associates."

"But she's a killer!" answered a timid voice behind the croud.

"Yeah, she's filth!" yelled another voice.

"Killer! Child murderer!" cried a third.

"She is under my protection here." Answered the Jedi to the crowd. "She will not be harmed!"

As if for showing they meant to protect the Sith, both Zabrak and the older Togruta risen from their chairs and got her weapons ready. The sight of the Jedi Master, the tall Togruta with two blasters in hands and the even taller Zabrak holding the impossible large blaster cannon seemed to dissuade the crowd of their course of action.

"Right. That was fun…" said Hulleen. "And I have to say impressive, Jedi Master. I think not even my former teacher is that fast."

"Thank you, Hulleen." Answered Aishameriane. "But I think our little palaver is done, for now. Let's leave the cantina before more trouble come."


	7. Chapter 7 – American Idiot

Under the look of several citizens - some army men among them - the quartet started to leave the cantina. Aishameriane turned of the lightsaber, but she kept it on her hand. The group was still looking to them, but she was sure the death of one of them would get their heads any time soon, and any chance of leaving the premises without any more incidents will be lost.

After the Jedi, Hulleen left, side by side with Namaara, and all similarity between the sibling was evident now. Satlasa, strapping the blaster cannon on her back but still looking sharp at the crowd, end the line.

Once the four girls left the cantina, a line of foot soldiers - none of them using emblems of any sort - and armed citizens formed on the outside. The inner crowd now left the cantina and closed the circle around them.

"You killed Jacob, Master Jedi." said one of the crowd. "I believed you existed to serve and protect us."

"My duty is to protect everyone." answered Aishameriane. "Your colleague, Jacob, was the one attacking us."

"He tried to kill that scum of human race!" - bellowed someone from behind.

"First of all, I'm not scum, human." answered Hulleen. "Second, I'm not even human, you..."

"Enough, Hulleen." interrupt the Jedi. "Try not to make things worse, if you can. I still prefer to leave without fighting."

"'ou can leav thuo' fight, Jeh-die" said some human with a heavy accent created by too many drinks. "Noh the fiss sith!"

"Look at you, you idiot!" Namaara intervene. "You are not even able to hold your liquor, how can you even think 'bout taking a Sith?"

"So, she is a Sith alright..." said the first one of the crowd. "So we have the right... no, the DUTY to get rid of it for the Republic!"

"YEAH! For the Republic!" some chanted around him.

The glow of the cybernetic eye of the Jedi turned red. All cyber implants are now feeding her with information of weapons and numbers, and she created a mental map and a course of action. Satlasa unlocked the blaster holster on her right thigh, and Namaara just lowered her hands to her holsters. Hulleen, without a weapon for herself, just flexed her hands and snapped her neck, clearly eager for a battle.

"Is there no other way, people?" said Aishameriane, still not igniting the lightsaber. "I really expect to leave here in peace and without any more incidents."

"You can leave, but the Sith stays, girl." answered the now crowd leader. "We have no quarrels with you, or your friends. But with her..."

"She is protected by me and the others, citizen." said the Jedi, on her last effort. "We will take care of her, but with a trial, not with street justice."

As for an answer, he and several others raised their weapons. Blasters, vibroswords and even clubs appeared.

"If possible, no deaths." said Aishameriane to the girls, but looking into the Sith's eyes. "Knock them out, but no kills, understood?"

"I'll try my best, Jedi Master." answered the Sith, appearing to be sincere. "But I promise nothing."

Purple lightning started to form on the Sith hands, running up and down her arms. Namaara and Satlasa set their blasters to stun, and Aishameriane lighted her lightsaber up. The loud crack and the humming sound made some people of the crowd take steps back.

"KILL THE ASSASSIN!" screamed someone of the crowd, igniting the crowd into action.

He barely finish the sentence, and a blaster shot hit him on the chest. If the blaster that made the shot was not set to stun, he would be dead. Instead, he just fell on the floor. A second one fell on her side, both taken down by Namaara, drawing, aiming and shooting in one single movement of each hand. A small smile appeared on the Togruta face, as the battlelust took place.

A split of second before, the ground beneath the crowd started to tremble. At first it was light, and some of the crowd didn't even took notice. But, as the effort on the face of the Jedi became more visible, the Forcequake started to become more intense. Some of the crowd, eyes showing terror, started to flee, but the leader stood his ground - with some effort - and raised his weapon to shoot at the Jedi.

The blaster flew of his hand and his hand went numb, as the shot from Namaara hit his hand. At her side, several people started to scream in agony as purple lightning, starting from the hands of the Sith Inquisitor, spread in a lightning arc hitting several and dropping them on their knees, clasping their hands on their heads or stomachs.

"Hulleen, no kills!" intervened Satlasa, grasping the collar of the Togruta.

"I don't think a reason not to kill them, but I agreed with the Jedi Master, don't I?" answered Hulleen.

The commando let the Sith go, as she felt someone getting too close. Instinct and training made her turn on her heels, hitting her elbow someone on the face, sending the assaulter back to the crowd, and grabbing a second one by the wrist, avoiding a stab from the vibroblade, that fell on the ground. The large Zabrak twisted the assaulter arm without effort, and used the hilt of her blaster to smash his arm, breaking it. The same blaster shoot a third one, making him drop on the floor.

In instants, the crowd was on the floor or fled. Some stayed on the ground, unconscious or grasping for air or feeling pain from the Sith attack. The only one stand defiant was in front of the Jedi, even with a numb hand.

"I think you should leave now." said the Jedi, holstering her lightsaber. "Leave in peace."

"This will not end here, Jedi." answered back the crowd leader. "You are a traitor, and will be treated as that."

"I'm not a traitor, and you know that." replied the Jedi. "Leave now and I'll not notify your superiors about this."

The leader's eyes widened, as reckoning hit like a train. She was not only a Jedi, but she was someone important, and with connections. This was evident in his face, now.

"Go in peace, and let it end here, soldier." finished the Jedi. "I believe you now recognize this is the right answer."

As the remaining citizens left, the cybernetic eye turned into the regular green-blue hue, and the two other holstered their blasters.

"That went well..." remarked Namaara. "And no casualities, it seems. I'm proud of you, sis."

"Don't let my past or my appearance fool you, sister." answered the young Togruta. "It would be wise."

"It would be wise if we move." said Satlasa. "I think they will not stay down for much longer."

Agreeing, the four warriors left the vicinity of the cantina, heading to the commercial district.


End file.
